Feeling better?
by Penani19
Summary: After a crazy party night at Hanji's you wake up feeling sore and tense but decide to go on with your day ignoring the pain. But even if you ignore it someone else will notice. Modern AU.


_**So I will star this story by saying that this first story of my is a little out of season since I had **__**this idea in my head for a while and decided to write it on Spring so… yeah haha. **_

_**I also want to thank **_**Titanic-fanatic**_** and **_**stepintothefantasy**_**. **__**They**__** became my inspirations and courage. Be sure to check their amazing stories!**_

_**Anyway, I hope that you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Reviews **__**and constructive criticism are welcomed. (The reviews are more loved 3) **_

_**Enjoy!**_

You know those mornings the moment you open your eyes you feel that there is something off with yourself, but don't give it much thought? Today´s situation happened to be that I have a killer headache. Last night was wild alright. Hanji had finally gotten her license and the first thing she decided to do was 1) pick all the friends that she could fit in her car 2) invite all of our classmates and random college students that she knew and then drive back to her house after asking for permission to her parents that were away to throw a massive party since it happened to be a Friday. Thank heavens that there were just a few things that I need to do this evening. As I open one eye I feel the gentle sun rays against my skin meaning that it´s still pretty early. I took a moment to analyze my status. Looks like I feel asleep in the couch. Thankfully it was the right size, not to short and honestly not too long. I like to sleep with a pillow just feel something besides me so you could say I like to cuddle and that sometimes pisses him off. If I remember correctly, he DID come to the party but left before things got out of hand.

I open both eyes now and scan the damage done to the living room. There was glitter, balloons, plates, chip bags and other stuff on the floor. There were two other couches which were currently occupied and a single mattress, which looked like people just decided to drop asleep before they got the chance to get a good piece of it. This time the girls won. Christa, Annie, Mikasa and Ymir were the winners while in the boy's side we had Jean and Connie taking the couches. Eren, Armin, Marco, Rainer and Bertolt found some blankets and pillows and decided to make a big cradle where the rest of them laid on the floor. Looks like things didn't get out of hand. Since we all had been friends for more than a few years I don´t worry about things getting to intense. The boys were all sweet in their own way and quite respectful.

Anyway, I get up and let the blanket slide from my body. I have to thank whoever protected me from the cold night and the chillness of the morning. I stand and stretch feeling some bones pop back into place. I give an overall look to check that everyone was breathing, so to say. There was some alcohol along the night so I am happy to see that most of last night guests that decided to stay the night were still in the house. Jean gave us the scare one time. Quite the funny story, even thou we were hysterical the first few hours looking for him. Turns out he was on the rooftop and a good distance away from the edge.

I get my bag and pull my things to get fresh and clean. Hanji told me that I would be spending the night in her house weather I wanted to or not. She was right. I walk around the big puddle of people and blankets and headed for the bathroom.

I look like a hot mess right now, if I do say so myself. I mean my makeup is a little smudged form the mascara, but that isn't the problem. The problem is that I had black ink in random places, some clumsy drawing of swirls on my cheeks and a random scribble on my forehead, arms and neck and there were stickers on my arms. A totally hot and appalling look. They… were…so…funny. I remember now. We played guess… something, I don't know, but we all had to draw things in each other's faces and guess what it was while doing some mimic. I think just drawing them in paper was more than enough.

Kidding. I thought it was pretty funny at that time, but the strikers are a wonder to me. They were animal stickers.

I take of my clothes along with the strikers and take a nice and warm shower. Then I brush my teeth, brush my hair and remove my makeup. Thankfully the ink wasn't permanent so with a few scrubs I was able to get my face clean. After putting just plain white shorts and a blue tank top I leave the bathroom and search for any signs of someone awake. Most of them are.

"Good morning ya´ll. Looks like you had a rough night." Hanji says with a smile as she walks down the stairs looking fresh. Guess she woke up earlier than us. They all look like they were starting to come back from dream land.

"Good morning." I said with a smile fighting down my aching headache and shoulders. Signs that she certainly knew how to throw and handle a party.

"My head is killing me." Looks like I´m not the only one. "Do you have any pain killers or something?" I do believe Rainer was the one who drank the most. Even thou he is usually serious when there was party involved he was literally another person. Have to give him points for trying to play it cool afterwards.

"Yeah, mine is pounding." Armin gave some back up after getting every other boy out of the rushed made bed in the floor. They were looking pretty sober since some of us really weren't that much of drinkers.

"Everything you need will be in the kitchen. Now get up and get clean so we can have breakfast." She says as she walks into the kitchen. We can feel Sasha´s eyes sparkling at the thought of food.

After making and eating breakfast we arranged the mess that was the living room. Taking some painkillers made everyone happier and we idly chatted away until we had to say our goodbyes. Hanji dropped everyone on their respective houses and dorms. I was the last one along with Annie and Sasha.

"Thanks Hanji. Party was bomb as always." I say as I exit the car, getting comfortable with my back pack.

"You know it girl. Pick all the things that you need for the project and I´ll see you 1 o´clock sharp, alright?" I nod once and with that she waves and hits the road.

"Well _Avery_, see you later!" Sasha and Annie are in the same dorm while I am in the farthest. Getting my keys I open the door and head straight to my room. It was quiet all around, meaning that there was some party action in here as well. Once in my room I see that my roommate Petra was out. I look over the clock in the wall. 11:45- meaning I have to do my business and then head to Levi´s house soon. After cleaning a little bit after the mess I left trying to find the right outfit for last night I decide to chill a little in my bed. I looked outside the window and see that indeed it was a beautiful spring day. I get up to open the window and I feel the ache that I have been ignoring for a while now. My shoulders and back are aching. I think the pain is because I feel asleep in an awkward and uncomfortble position in the couch. I sigh and rub the spot where my shoulder and neck meet trying to smooth out a little of the tension there. I need a back massage.

I start to feel better as time goes by. When I came back from my trance I see that it was 12:50. I quickly get up and throw the materials for the project and extra clothing, just in case I end up dripping wet in a few hours which was a 50/50 chance. I look at myself in the mirror and apply a little bit of makeup. Little mascara here, blush and lipstick and I´m ready. A pretty natural look. I know that he really doesn't pay that much attention to appearances because I bet he knows he is handsome, but as any other girl we all want to look even a little prettier, call it ego or whatever, especially for our man. I hear a car pull over and I know my ride is here.

His place isn't really that far from school, so it takes about 15 minutes to get to his freaking mansion. Yes, the bastard is rich and not because of his parents, he actually bought this place with his own money. If I didn't know that he actually had a good job I would have thought he was into something shady. His house is surrounded by a green land since it´s located in a private area. His house, I admit, wasn't a mansion; it was just pretty big and elegant. He knows the way he wants to live. As Hanji pulls over and parks at the front door besides other cars I hear some voices and I can´t help but smile. I get out of the car, whistle and wait. Soon enough I hear a shout and see a blurry figure running to me. I get to my knees and open my arms in invitation, the loving creature running faster.

"Blake!" I squeal as I feel myself fall to the ground with the beautiful Husky. He starts licking my face, and believe me when I say that I do try to defend myself, I really do, but he´s just too cute. I know that I pamper his too much, but that´s because I´ve always wanted a pet but couldn't have one, so I decided on secret a while ago that he will be my little baby. I notice that he has droplets of water hugging his fur, and I smirk. I´m having this playful fight with Blake when I hear hurried footsteps heading my way, then shadows, and then two friends of mine that were dripping wet from head to toe. My smirk turns into a full smile. Petra, my roommate, is the first one to talk.

"Avery! I´m so glad that you finally arrived! We need your help." She looks at me like I was a life savior.

"Finally! Do you know how much trouble this thing has made for us?" Oulo was really sissy at times, trying to act all cool and stuff.

"Well, I can pretty much guess by your drenched clothes." I smile to them. It´s a pretty funny scene. I bet Blake was giving them a really hard time with the water. It wasn't that Blake didn't like it; on the contrary, he liked it a lot and loved playing "Get Drenched" with all of us. I stand up and look at them.

"We´re on the backyard."

"Alright." Before we even have time to take a few steps towards the (humongous) backyard we hear a roar.

"Oi! Where the fuck did that little shit go?! He better not be messing with anything! BLAKE!" The voice resonates all around us.

Hearing his name being spoken by his owner, Blake loyally goes to his master. Even if the voice was filled with annoyance the dog didn't showed fear or growled back. A brave dog indeed. Before he turns the corner he looks at us as if expecting that we followed, and follow we did. We turn the corner in time to see Blake running towards Levi, getting in a playful stand before him wiggling his tail and Levi getting on his knees, giving him a steady but playful ruffle to his still dry head.

In the yard all of my friends were already waiting for us with buckets and other things. Blake, after getting his little reward for being a good dog, runs to us again. Levi follows his dog with speculating eyes while said creature yelps playfully at me before running around some more. He is full of energy as always. My eyes stay glued to Levi's as we walk towards each other.

"About damn time you got here. It's been pure chaos, and these idiots can't handle the little monster." He says to me as we stand face to face. I know that he probably won't make the first move since that only happens in special occasions, so I take matters into my own hands. I hug him, feeling as much as I could of his muscular form beneath his white shirt, feeling a warm back and strong shoulders. That´s when I felt the sting and aching tightness over by own, and he barely has time to return the gesture before I pull away. He looks at me with his piercing blue eyes, as if searching for something, and I quickly turn my eyes to see my baby running around, circling Petra and then making a safe slide as Hanji tries to tackle him to the ground. As Oulo tries to make the next move, he trips over the bucket full of water making it splash over everyone that was close enough.

"I can see that. Don't give them too much of a hard time. How about you give us an example of how it's done?" I actually think it would be a marvelous idea, but I know there´s no possible way to make him go near Blake while drenched. His eyes plus a frown made that obvious. "Alright, let's get this done with we can start with the project." I pull my sleeves as high as I can get them, unconsciously taking a deep breath as I prepare myself for the upcoming battle. I can feel his stare on my back as I make my way to the buckets of water, sponges and brushes that were waiting for me. Blake saw the intent not only in my actions but in my eyes, and gave me a "come and get me if you can" look. As I grab the hose, I accept the challenge

The living room is amazing. It has a chimney where red, orange and blue flames cracked and burned the wood, giving a really cozy and relaxing mood. There´s music playing in the stereo, laud enough to just resonate over the house, and I believe it was Petra´s IPod placed at the glass table in the center. The floor is a wooden one, the color close to be that of red wine. There are three couches; one facing the fire and the other two facing each other closer to the flames. Exhausted and fresh out of the shower I flop down into the one facing the fire. I have a towel around my shoulders to catch any droplets of water that cling to my chestnut waist length hair. It was nice that Levi let us use his shower, even thou I know he didn't do it because he saw that we were getting chills as evening came, but because he didn't want us getting near anything inside the house while having "filthy dog germs". I look at Blake, now clean and dry, lying on the side of the couch I was sitting on looking pretty relaxed. While everyone was getting turns to use the shower on the guest room he told me to use the one in his room. I close my eyes hearing my friends discussing who was going to use the shower next and smile. Dear goodness knows how much I adore them. As I move my arm to put the towel over my hair, I feel a bolt of pain to my neck and arm. I wince and sigh, oblivious of the eyes staring at me from across the room. I then feel someone sitting next to me and I turn to see Eren. He´s looking at me with soft yet sure eyes. Man, I have a weakness for those eyes, often doing him favors and pampering him like a big baby. It's just that his innocent look is hard to resist. He is my best friend, the one I tell everything, like he is my diary.

"Good job on the battle field today. We were having trouble before you came. He´s like dynamite." His smile tells me that he actually enjoyed playing with the water and Blake today.

"Thank you. You did well, too. If it weren't for you holding the leash, we would have had to chase him all over the place. You sure are strong, young man." I reply to him with a smile of my own. His smile turns a little shy and playful.

"Oh! Come on, you are only a year older than me." He laughs and I give him a fond smile. I love the way he follows my silly jokes. He has been through a lot, and I´m glad that he can still smile that brightly and joke around. He looks at me again and sees that my hair is still a little damp. He reaches for my head when a voice kicks in.

"Brat, what do you think you're doing?"

We turn our eyes to look at the owner of said voice. Blake only barks once as we stare at Levi, whose eyes are focused on Eren's hand in the air. Eren quickly retracts his hand and mumbles.

"N-nothing, she just had some droplets on her hair a-and I was just going to catch it, Sir." Poor Eren feels like he is shrinking under his stare. Poor guy, I decide to help him a little bit.

"Oh, thanks. It's just that I´m a little spaced out. I must be looking like a complete mess." I reply to him with a smirk, trying to lighten the heavy mood that settled in. They both look at me with different eyes. Green ones look at me with fun and thankfulness while gray eyes have a flash of understanding and then a calculating playful stare. Before things got to awkward everyone joins us in the living room and start putting all the materials that we are going to use in the table.

"Alright! Today we have to finish with the explanatory essay and run little tests to prove our theory. Levi, can you not be a prick and get us some water and a bowl?" Hanji is spreading papers as the rest starts getting the test tubes and other things. When she hears no response, she turns to look at him.

"Levi?" This time Erwin is the one to question his silence. Levi keeps staring at me a few more seconds longer when he finally makes his move. He grabs me by the hand and pulls me to stand next to him. He turns to look at the group and gives his answer still holding my hand.

"Erwin, you're in charge. Everything you need is in the kitchen. Don't fuck my house."

With that he starts dragging me upstairs, ignoring all the looks that we were getting. Eren looks at me with little concern, and I just return his look with as much reassurance as I could muster, surprise taking over my features.

As we walk up the stairs, I stare at his back trying to find the answers behind his actions. He opens the door to his room and gently pushes me inside, closing the door with a click. He then heads over to the bathroom. While waiting for him I stand at the center of his room. There is a king size round bed with white covers and pillows at the center of the wall. Opposite to the bed there's a closet besides the door which Levi disappeared into. Parallel to the entrance there´s a French style window that showed a beautiful green and blue view and in the balcony a small couch. Levi returns and throws a hair dryer, another towel and a hair brush to the bed and then walks over to the window. First there's a click and the window opens, letting the chill spring breeze into the room, giving me goose bumps and a little shiver runs down my spine. He walks outside, the breeze making his silk black locks move in calm waves. I really like his hairstyle, the undercut making his features more prominent with defined jaw line and masculine complex yet still looking as young as ever. His lean figure dressed in tight black jeans and a plain dark blue shirt makes him look really hot. Simple clothes never looked so nice to me.

He turns his head slightly to the side and his eyes meet mine, communicating without words. I walk over and stand next to him. He then pulls the drenched towel from my shoulders. I know that he is not really a man of many words, but at this point I really don't know what is going through his mind so I break the silence.

"What is it?" He looks at me in the eyes and ignores my question.

"Sit." As I sit in the couch he heads inside and comes back with all the things that he threw to the bed, this time giving them to me. "You look like shit. Brush your hair. Make it neat."

I grab the brush without another word, knowing that anything I say will be used against me and start brushing my hair from root to tip, making sure to be gentle. He stands behind me as I do this, only staring. What the heck? What does he want?

A pretty messy knot gets stuck in the brush, and I start to tug it, making my neck train and I tense my entire arm letting go of the brush that falls next to me. Shit! I quickly put a hand against the muscle frowning, feeling it throb under my palm. I stay in that position for a second, not moving an inch. ´Shiiiit, I´m sick of this bull! Can´t even brush my hair without this bitc-´

My inner rant stops when I feel a warm hand on top of my chilled one, and I know that there is no point in hiding it any longer. He already knew what was going on, just as expected from him. I sigh.

What I did not expect was to feel his other hand on my other shoulder, planted firmly, and I´m trapped.

Wh...

I don't move. I'm literally at his mercy, a pained situation for me. I can feel his annoyance radiating from his body into my back. I suddenly, by unknown reasons, start remembering all the things that I did that annoyed him.

_´If it's because of the cake incident, I swear that it was an accident! Besides, he was so obsessed to keep everything spotless, I couldn't balance all the things with a hand full of cake!_´

His hand moves mine out of the way, and the contact is direct on both sides.

_´Oh dear, it was an accident! Who even knew that cake could fly all the way to the ceiling and get stuck! It was a trap from__Hanji__, that- ´_

He applies pressure, squeezing with a firm hold.

_´His allergies to__ peanuts__ -´ _

He starts to gently massage them.

…

Oh

Well, that was unexpected.

As he moves his fingers into my aching muscles I can´t help but let out a heavy sigh as I feel him do magic on my tense muscles. I lean into his touch, moving my head down a little to give him a little more space to work on.

Outside POV

As you relax yourself into your boyfriend's hands he lets a satisfied smile grace his lips. His male pride and love sparked a little at the sight of you so vulnerable and trusting. After a few moments of silence he speaks.

"Are you ok?" His voice was quiet, as if not to startle you in your haze state.

"Yeah. Thank you." You put a hand over his and turn you head a little so you could give him a small smile. You adore does little moments when he was sweet with you. Well, as sweet as he could get.

He returns your smile and starts to lean down. You could feel your heart beat quicken as he gets closer and closer to you. Just as you closed your eyes when he was a breath away from you he pulls back. You snap open your eyes to see his smirking face and the brush that you left in oblivion in his hand.

"Eager, aren't we?"

You quickly turned your head to try and hide the blush that threatened to burn your face. You hear him move behind you and feel his fingers comb through your hair. Then he moved back to your shoulders and his fingers start to wonder into your neck, behind your ears and moving to your chin. With little force he tilts your head back so you were looking into his eyes. You pouted still red faced and he smiles. He leans down and kisses your lips. You couldn't help yourself but kiss back. You love this man.

After a few seconds he pulls away still close to you. You were both breathing deeply staring into each other's eyes.

"Feeling better?" The only response you could give him was a smile as you brushed your nose with his. He didn't wait another second to press his lips to your in another sweet kiss.

_Definitely_


End file.
